Full Moon
by Sinner1412
Summary: The week of the full moon was coming up which means Hans is going to be very hormonal and with Seras as his lover, things could get out of hand. Because of this, Integra attempts to prevent this from happening, especailly in her own home.


**My first Hans x Seras lemon fanfic. Sorry if it's too much.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

…**.**

"Ah…Oh bloody hell…Hans…Stop…" A certain Draculina moaned out loud as a certain German werewolf assaulted her naked chest.

'_Vhy, love?'_

Hans didn't get a reply from his lover besides her cries of pleasure. Though it didn't matter to him, all that matters is his lover. He continued to suck her left breast with his warm mouth while he used one of his hands to massage her other breast. Using his free hand, Hans crested Seras smooth back and slowly trail it down to her skirt.

Seras felt Hans trying to remove her skirt as she tangled her hands with his silvery gray locks. She then trailed her hands down to his broad shoulders which caused her to push her breasts more into Hans's face.

Too bad the two didn't get far since Alucard had to interrupt them.

'_Naughty naughty Police Girl. Master distinctly said not get to intimate with the werewolf this week.'_

Upon hearing her master's voice, Seras let out a surprised scream and stumbled backwards onto the stone floor. Hans looked shocked and asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, Hans. It's just Master reminding me of the orders Sir Integra is having me follow." Seras said as she started to redress. Hans let out a displeased growl, hating the fact they had to stop. Hearing Hans's growl surprised the Draculina, especially since he never growls unless it was at an enemy.

"Is something wrong, Hans?"

Hearing the concern in his lover's voice, Hans stopped growl and shook his head.

'_Nein, nothing is vrong.'_

"Ok…it you say so. Come on, we are being summoned." Seras said, still unsure of Hans's answer. After that, she left as Hans slipped on a shirt and his Greatcoat.

It's not like Hans hated Integra, he was just unhappy about the order she gave Seras.

**Flashback**

_In a spacious office, Hans and Seras stood before Integra. Integra's icy stare sent shivers down Seras's back as she waited for her to speak. _

"_Seras, under my direct order you are not to engage in any intimate with Hans. Is that clear?" Integra said as she lit up a cigar. _

_Hearing such an order made Hans stumbled a bit and was about to object to it till Integra turned her gaze at him._

"_You have no authority to object to my order, Hans. You are the reason why I am giving such an order. Last time, during the week of the full moon you nearly destroyed part of my estate with your constant love making with Seras. I don't want a repeat of that." _

_After hearing the reason for Integra's order, Hans bowed his head in defeat. _

**End Flashback**

As Hans made his way to Integra's office, he started to remember what happened last time during the week of the full moon.

**Flashback**

**Sunday**

_In Seras's room, it reeked of sweat and sex. Hans had Seras pressed up against the door as he took her from behind._

"_AHHH! HANS!...Harder! Harder! Oh God!" Seras screamed as Hans thrust his large member into her. It wasn't long after the two reached their climax. Though the moment they reached their climax, the door broke._

**Monday**

"_No, Hans. Not here." Seras moaned are Hans massaged her breast with one hand and used the other to rub against her slit. Hans ignored Seras's plea and continued on what he was doing. _

_Seeing Seras in the shower, wet all over, was a temptation Hans isn't willing to give up. _

_As warm water rain on them, Hans inserted his finger which made Seras gasp in pleasure. Soon after, Hans has Seras against the shower wall as he took her. Seras's legs were tightly wrapped around Hans's waist._

"_Ah…Deeper Hans, deeper." Seras plead as she clawed onto Hans's back._

_Listening to his lover's demand, Hans gripped Seras's hips and rammed his member as deep as possible into her. The two continued their love making session, only to end up destroying the bathroom._

**Tuesday**

"_Mmmm!" _

_Seras was trying so hard not to let out a noise. Hans just kept on licking her entrance, not caring about the fact that they at the training site with a high risk of being found by one of the Hellsing soldiers. _

_Seras felt her body jerked as she reached her climax. Lapping all the juice from Seras's entrance, Hans plunged his warm tongue into her. Still sensitive, Seras arched her back as she dug her claws into the concrete wall behind her. _

_Once he had his fill, Hans released is member from his pants and rubbed it against Seras's slit before slamming it in. Seras climaxed once again due to the sudden action. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Seras took control and moved her hips faster wanting to feel more. Hans tried to keep up with her fast pace but wasn't able to._

_Eventually, the two lovers constantly tried to obtain control during their love making which ended up part of the training site destroyed. _

**Wednesday**

_Seras dragged her claws along the kitchen counter as she tried to escape from having sex with Hans in the kitchen. Apparently Seras came into the kitchen at the wrong, seeing that Hans is having another one of his hunger frenzy. _

_When Hans is having one of his hunger frenzy, he is very hormonal. Seras felt Hans ripped off her skirt along with her underwear and roughly entered her. She screamed a Hans rammed himself into her. In and out, in and out, the process just kept on repeating. _

_Hans showed no mercy when he was thrusting into Seras. All he could think of was how hot and tight it felt when he was doing her._

_Seras felt Hans climax as he released his seed deep in her. _

**Thursday**

_Seras was in the conference room setting things up for the upcoming meeting but was unable to due to a certain disruption. Hans entered the conference room, hoping that he could help out was greeted with Seras's backside while she was bending over to pick something on the floor. _

_Seeing her in an inviting position, Hans couldn't help himself. Pushing down Seras onto all fours, he dragged down her underwear while undoing his pants. It didn't take too long before the two started to fuck in the conference room. _

"_Ah!...Hans! Oh yes! Harder Hans, please!" Seras cried as Hans lifted her up to the table. Seras tried to grab onto anything that was on the table as Hans mercilessly rammed himself into her wet entrance. _

_When Seras climaxed, Hans kept on fucking her like no tomorrow. Seras couldn't remember how many times she orgasm but she did remember that by the time they were done, the room was in complete chaos._

**Friday**

_In the security room, the two love birds were engaged in a steamy make out session. Their clothes were eventually discarded somewhere in the room as both lovers tend to their lover's lower half. Hans thrust his middle and pointer finger into Seras as she pumped Han's large erect member._

_Wanting to feel Hans inside her, Seras push Hans so he was sitting on one of the monitor and climb up to his lap to ease his member inside of her. Having sex on the monitors in the room was a bad idea. Since they made love on most of the monitors in the room, the monitors were either smashed or covered with love juice which pretty much broke the monitors beyond repair._

**Saturday**

"_Oh yes! Hans! Oh! Make me cum! Make me cum!" Seras yelled as she clung to Hans while he took hold of her hips which allowed him to ram harder into her. She dug her claws into the hood of the jeep that she was on as Hans thrust into like there's no tomorrow._

_Wanting Seras to climax, Hans tried his hardest to please her. He turned Seras sideways and spread her legs as far as they can. This allowed Hans to trust deeper into her. Hearing Seras's scream was music to his ears. By the time they both climax, the hood of the jeep was severely damaged. _

**End Flashback**

Hans sighed to himself before knocking on Integra's office door.

Knock Knock

"Enter."

When Hans entered the room, he could see that Integra was rather pissed. Probably mad that he took so long.

"Now that the two of you are here, I'm going to assign you separate jobs for the time being so we can avoid what happened last time. Hans, you are to finish up all this paper work and Seras, you are to train and supervise the new recruits. Is that understood?" Integra said as she stared down at the two.

The only nodded and was dismissed. After leaving the office, the two immediately went to work.

**Couple of Days later**

It was the last day till the week of the full moon has ended and the last day till Hans can finally show his affection towards Seras. If it weren't for all the work Integra pushed onto him and Seras, the week would have been unbearable.

It was sun down, when Hans finished the last bit of paper work Integra had him do. When he was done straightening out the papers, he immediately headed down to the basement to greet Seras. It practically became a routine for Hans to do ever since he started developing feeling for his longtime lover.

Opening the oak door that led to Seras's room, Hans was greeted with a rather pleasing sight. Bent over her coffin, Seras was fixing up the sheets in the coffin. As she stretched over to the other side of the coffin, her short tight skirt hitched up practically showing Hans her white panty.

For days Hans has been restraining himself from pinning Seras down to make love to her, but seeing bent over like that was too much for him to handle. Something inside Hans cracked.

Before Seras could even blink, Hans had her pinned down on with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Hans?" Seras look up to her love, meekly.

'_Love, I can't hold it any longer.'_

With that, Hans started to strip Seras of her clothes. Once she was completely bare under him, Hans removed his Greatcoat revealing his well-toned abs and loosened up his pants. After that, he ran his fingers along her slit, slowly making her wet.

When he felt that Seras was wet enough, he plunged his middle and index finger into her while he watched the expressions Seras made as he pleasured her with his fingers.

"Ah…Hans…Oh don't' stop…" Seras whimpered as Hans quicken the pace of his fingers, wanting her to reach her first orgasm for tonight. Feeling her slick walls tighten around his fingers told Hans that she was really close to cumming.

Seras then arched her back as she orgasm; panting quietly as she tries to collect her senses again. Hans removed his fingers from her entrance and brought it to his mouth, slowly licking away the juices that stain his fingers in a seductive manner. He made sure that Seras was watching him do so. While she watches Hans lick his fingers clean, Seras's eyes turned crimson.

Before Hans could react, Seras slammed him down and straddled his hips. She then yanked his pants down to reveal his erect member, throbbing with need. She rubbed his member with her wet slit and eventually slammed herself onto it. The feeling of Seras's tight wall embracing his member was pure ecstasy.

Moving her body up and down Hans's member was sending Seras to great heights. Wanting to feel more of her, Hans grasp Seras's hips and slammed Seras's hips harder into his. He kept on repeating this process till he flipped them over so he was on top. By placing Seras's legs on his shoulders, Hans was able to thrust into her tight passage in an animalistic manner.

The feeling of his member being squeezed by Seras's slick wall and the need to find a release only drove Hans even more to fuck his lover senselessly.

"Ah! Hans! Oh Hans! Yes!" Seras screamed Hans thrust into her harder. Sweat slowly trickled down Hans's forehead as he quickened his pace. They were both close to reaching their climax.

A burst of passion exploded in their body's as they reached their climax. Hans buried his member as deep as he can in Seras, releasing his seed. Seras clawed onto Hans as she felt intense warmth feeling her up.

After a moment of silence, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. Hans looked at Seras, lovingly before closing the distance between the two and gave her a kiss. Moments like that, is what made Seras's heart swell up with love.

…**.**

**Later that night**

"HANS!" Integra yelled out after finding out that Hans had disobeyed her order.

…

**In Seras's room**

Seras winced as she heard Integra yelled out Hans's name in anger.

'_Don't vorry, love. Vhatever is zhe punishment, it's worth it.'_

Seras just sighed and placed her head down back onto Hans's chest.

…

**Haha this took me forever to make. Tell what me you guys think :P**


End file.
